


Pishku Li

by Vale11



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Italian, Italiano, Nightmares, shoah
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale11/pseuds/Vale11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non aveva più bisogno di seguire tracce mentali, Charles. Sentiva borbottare in tedesco da fuori la porta, con qualche frase in yiddish fra una parola e l'altra. Non aveva più diritto di dubitare sull'appartenenza di quell'incubo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pishku Li

Pishkù li sharey tsedek, avo vam.  
Li vede camminare, sempre. Camminano, entrano nelle docce, spariscono. E si lasciano dietro quell'odore, quel puzzo di carne bruciata. Commestibile, che ti prende la gola, e ti fa ingoiare aria, e fa venir voglia di vomitare. E poi, vedi la cenere. Quando c'è vento, la cenere arriva ovunque. E pensi: chissà , magari questo è il mio compagno di lavoro. Non lo vedo da ieri. Non pensi mai che sia qualcuno che ami, qualche familiare, perché non vuoi pensarlo. Non puoi pensarlo. Non ce la fai.  
La maledizione dei telepati, pensava Charles andando alla ricerca di un calzino sperduto nel letto ridicolmente enorme, era che captavano qualsiasi cosa. Anche mentre la gente dormiva, loro recepivano. Si corresse.  
Io recepisco.  
Era corretto, Charles, e si rifiutava di leggere ciò che gli arrivava, come una radio difettosa. Ma quando qualcosa non andava, lo sentiva distintamente.  
Pishkù li sharey tsedek, avo vam.  
Camminavano sempre, in fila. Erik si era chiesto più di una volta perché non reagissero, perché si lasciassero incolonnare così passivamente per lasciarsi ammazzare, incenerire e sputare fuori da un camino. Perché non si voltassero a guardare negli occhi chi stava facendo tutto questo. A loro. Che non avevano fatto niente.  
Charles si sentiva un'antenna. Un microscopico recettore di incubi altrui. Seguì la traccia del malessere come un segugio avrebbe fatto con la selvaggina, ma senza la stessa eccitazione.  
Il campo era grigio. Il cielo era bianco, e nevicava. Ma la neve si sporcava subito, insozzata dagli stivali lucidi dei tedeschi. Dagli scarponi dei kapò. Dal sangue dei prigionieri. Quando si era rifiutato di collaborare, dopo la morte di sua madre, Schmidt aveva optato per la guerra psicologica e l'aveva spedito a lavorare ai forni crematori, col Sonderkommando. Aveva visto passare il cadavere di sua sorella. Svuotato. Finito.  
Aveva bruciato anche lei.  
La traccia si perdeva fra le camere degli abitanti della villa, e fin qui non c'era nulla di preoccupante. Era ovvio, che appartenesse a qualcuno che dormiva, o no? L'angoscia, il terrore puro che trapelavano, però, erano terrificanti  
Aveva funzionato, da un certo punto di vista. Erik era tornato a fare la cavia di laboratorio, aveva smesso di urlare ogni volta che Schmidt gli si avvicinava con un bisturi o chissà quale altra cosa. Aveva smesso di mangiare. Aveva smesso di parlare. Erik si era spento. Reagiva agli ordini come un automa. Spostava pezzi di metallo quasi per caso. Schmidt lo lesse come l'ennesimo caso di rivolta, e rispedì il ragazzino al crematorio.  
Quasi arrivato, Charles. Quasi arrivato.  
Fu li, che li vide. In fila, tutti insieme, cantavano.  
Pishkù li sharey tsedek, avo vam.  
Aprimi le porte della giustizia, io vi entrerò.  
E, cantando, venivano inghiottiti dalle docce.  
Erik vide il soldato di turno arrampicarsi sul tetto, aprire il portello, gettarvi dentro i cristalli blu dello Zyklon B. E chiudere.  
La dentro, quegli uomini smisero di cantare. Li bruciò tutti, pure loro. Uno per uno.  
Non aveva più bisogno di seguire tracce mentali, Charles. Sentiva borbottare in tedesco da fuori la porta, con qualche frase in yiddish fra una parola e l'altra. Non aveva più diritto di dubitare sull'appartenenza di quell'incubo. Entrò nella stanza.  
Erik non urlava. Quando aveva un incubo, non lo faceva mai. Ma gli scappavano parole strane di bocca. Parole che non capiva bene.  
Pishkù li sharey tsedek, avo vam.  
E c'era panico, e paura, e brividi, e senso di colpa.  
Li aveva bruciati tutti. Tanti. Sua sorella, gli uomini che cantavano. Tutti. Perché altrimenti loro avrebbero bruciato lui, quegli uomini vestiti di nero l'avrebbero ucciso, e cremato, e anche lui si sarebbe disperso nel vento, e sarebbe diventato cenere, e qualcuno si sarebbe chiesto: "Chissà, magari questo è il ragazzino del Sonderkommando". E il senso di colpa l'avrebbe ucciso. Perché lui era vivo, e loro no. Perché lui li aveva bruciati tutti, e loro erano morti, e lui no. Perché sua madre era morta a causa sua, a causa del figlio che non era riuscito a spostare una maledetta moneta. Perché non aveva ancora ucciso Schmidt. Perché non era degno di essere vivo, e aveva un numero inciso sul braccio che gli ricordava che era quello, un mero numero, e niente di più. Perché...perché Charles era scivolato dietro la sua schiena senza svegliarlo, e adesso lo stringeva come avesse paura di vederlo sparire da un momento all'altro. Come se pensasse davvero che la sua vita valesse tutta quella pena.  
Charles si era seduto sul letto, abbracciando Erik in modo talmente istintivo da finirgli quasi addosso. Riuscì a sedersi dietro di lui, senza svegliarlo, stringendogli le braccia sul petto. E, senza, volerlo, raccolse qualche scheggia del suo incubo.  
Una ragazza, bruciata.  
Uomini che cantano, mentre marciano verso la camera a gas. Bruciati anche loro.  
Tutti bruciati, tutti. E cenere, e odore di capelli, carne, ossa, divise, metallo. Bruciati.  
Tutto bruciava, tutto.  
E il campo era grigio. E il cielo era azzurro, con una striscia di fumo nero dritta in mezzo. Ma il cielo, lui, se ne fregava.  
Charles strappò la propria coscienza dal sogno, sentendosi in colpa per averlo invaso, per aver visto. Strappò la sua coscienza dal sogno anche perché non voleva più vedere niente. Niente. E sentì la schiena di Erik tendersi, e vide Erik aprire gli occhi, svegliarsi, e voltarsi verso di lui quel tanto che i muscoli del collo glielo permettevano. E si rese conto delle linee umide che gli dividevano in viso in tre parti, e si chiese se avesse davvero il diritto di stare li, dove stava.  
Non disse niente, si limitò a stringerlo più di prima, cercando di imprimere il messaggio sono qui senza parlare.  
Sono qui, lo sai che sono qui.  
Ed Erik non reagì, non fece niente, se non lasciarsi andare contro il petto di Charles Xavier, cercando di riprendere a respirare.


End file.
